


Like an empty bottle takes the rain

by emmisaysmufasa



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Because I hated it, Depressing, F/F, Feels, Grief, I cried writing this, Sad, Skins Fire, also i guess like just some closure for skins fire, i'm sorry guys, really - Freeform, season 7, set in skins fire, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmisaysmufasa/pseuds/emmisaysmufasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set in Skins:Fire and is basically just a really sad fic about Naomi and Emily, it also has a slight resolution to the Cook\Freddie\Foster plotline? I wrote this while on a Skins binge and needed to find some closure, so I wrote it. Title is from Tom Odell- Heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like an empty bottle takes the rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction, I do not claim to own any of the characters involved, this is not for profit, just for my own misery.

And this is how it starts, and how it ends. Naomi’s hand on Emily’s, just like that night at the lake. This is how it started. And this is how it will end. Always. Naomi pulls Emily up and starts to run a little, turning back to make sure Emily’s following. Emily laughs, and grabs Naomi’s hand again, and then Naomi twirls her, and Emily ends up against Naomi, the girls laughing into each other’s mouths, hearts at home.

  
Emily’s hands are cold, but Naomi holds them to warm them up, lying awake in the morning. It’s so much colder than they had anticipated this winter to be, but they have each other. Their eyes meet, and Naomi remembers and forgets the world at the same time.

  
Naomi’s hands tremble, and she doesn’t know if Emily’s hands are cold this winter. She’s alone, in a waiting room, scared, angry, and above all, alone.

  
Emily’s fingers caress Naomi’s face, she pushes back her hair, tears in her eyes, but also love. She’s going to lose the girl she loves.

  
Naomi’s fingers are interlocked with Emily’s, she tips her head onto Emily’s shoulder. If only, she thinks. If she could have faced her feelings for Emily sooner. They would have had more time. Emily always dismisses that idea, says that Naomi was ready when she was ready, and things went how they were supposed to go, but this doesn’t feel like how it was supposed to go.

  
Emily and Naomi lie together, and it should feel repetitive, boring, exactly like every other time they’ve lied together, but it feels different. Every minute they spend together is a minute spent perfectly. Naomi kisses Emily’s cheek, then her nose, Emily crinkling up her face and laughing a little, until she finally kisses her on the lips. Where she belongs.  
Emily whispers loving promises to Naomi, and Naomi is no longer scared to love her, to be open and vulnerable. She isn’t scared of Emily hurting her. But she knows she’s going to hurt Emily.

  
Naomi holds a wooden box behind her back, waiting for Emily’s visit. She’s almost always there at the hospital, except for when she takes time to visit Katie. Effy’s on the bench outside, and she smiles at Naomi through the glass door. She’s the only other person who knows.

  
“Emily Fitch, my beautiful miracle,” whispers Naomi, and her voice breaks a little, and she’s reminded of the time she fell apart in front of Emily before, at Freddie’s birthday party. ‘I love you.” It’s not the most elaborate speech, but Naomi’s eyes say what she feels. “Will you marry me?”

  
They can’t have a proper wedding exactly, so they do a small hospital ceremony, everyone around- Effy, Pandora and Thomas, who are engaged, Katie, JJ, and they’re all smiling. Cook isn’t there. He disappeared, after John Foster went missing, and an investigation into Dr. Foster’s house pretty much tied up the loose ends. But he’s there, Freddie too, at least in their hearts, and Naomi looks into Emily’s eyes and says, without hesitation, “I do.”

  
Emily’s hands are lonely these days. She swears sometimes at night, she can feel Naomi’s fingers curl around hers, and she wakes up and realises that it was a dream. But it’s okay. She’s still scared, angry, confused and above all, alone, but it’s the memories of Naomi that help her. She moves on in life, into a photography career, she reconciles with her mother, she visits her friends and laughs, she eats pie and makes jokes, and Naomi isn’t there physically, but she always is anyway.

  
The end.  
Em Harrison  
25 August 2016


End file.
